


turn ( )

by That Hoopy Frood (That_Hoopy_Frood)



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Short, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Hoopy_Frood/pseuds/That%20Hoopy%20Frood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another battle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn ( )

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crap at poetry

> turn ( )

>> 600/600

 

> _jaunt ( )_

     + crash ( )

     + void ( )

     > jaunt ( ): 0

 

_> a trace remains_

in this associative city;

     equilateral (triangles)

     equiangular in

the light moving in congruent lines

edging the geometry of the world

 

> Everything is sharp.

     The colors stab, because

     there is something painful

     in the serrated parallels

_the prisms of this splintered space ––_

 

> _void ( )_

     + tap ( )

     + get ( )

> void ( ): (backstab 175% + weakened + crash)

 

> Isometric (axonometric)

_orthographic projections_

_a plane inclined to each of the three principal axes of the object ––_

_three-dimensional (but without perspective)_

 

> Sometimes the glare bleeds in

the twilight.

The edges soften ––

     oil in rainwater

     shadows in the dark

 

> _void ( )_

     + tap ( )

     + get ( )

> void ( ): (backstab 250% + weakened + crash)

 

> liminality in these smears ––

blurred elevations and

     blotched margins

of a city paraded

in its perfect points and furrows and

_surfaces_

 

> paper boats, paper people

_modular origami_

folded from steel and straight

_lines_

 

> _load ( )_

     + load ( )

> load ( ): 0 + (void)

 

_> everyone had a voice here_

     the pitches align to an edge

     that cuts like a discordant note

We sing through mouths of broken glass

and blood pooling between the words ––

 

> the songs are gone _(just traces)_

_There is no city anymore_

     There is a promise never made

     a world of broken glass

     and coded ghosts

 

> _flood ( )_

     + purge ( )

     + cull ( )

> flood ( ): 272 (void + over 2.0S)

 

_shattering_

> collapsing to function ( )

     >until turn ( ) is up

     >and all the lights go out

 

_when you speak I hear silence_

 

>> 0/600

 

 


End file.
